real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Damn, They Got Me Good
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Mayotte. Episode Overview The two tribes both go to the new "challenge". They then have to drop their buffs because they are merged. Everyone hugs each other and congratulates the others. They hit the merge and will be the Kawéni tribe from now on. Colleen and Edgar quickly reunite and talk about their life on their second tribe. Edgar warns her for Kara and Aidan. Kenny joins the conversation and the three get along very fast again. Everyone talks with each other, enjoy the feast and drink a lot. Bethany gets drunk and sings a lot. Abbey gets annoyed by Bethany, telling Heather and Luke that she wants her out as soon as possible. Matthew talks with Carl. They both say tell each other that Heather and Xing Li flipped to the other side. Carl says that he has a way to survive and the only way is to use Kenny. After the feast is done, a group of people come together. Abbey, Aidan, Kara, Luke, Heather and Xing Li agree on making a majority alliance. They talk about a possible target. Abbey throws Bethany's name out and the group quickly agrees. Xing Li suggests taking one final member so they have seven against five. Abbey points out that Colleen told her Edgar and Kenny don't get along together and that Kenny maybe could work for them. Kenny joins the alliance. Once everything is explained, everyone leaves. Xing Li takes Heather to the forest and tells her that if they keep in that alliance, they will be picked off because it's four brains and two brawns. Heather suggests voting with them one round and then flip. Xing Li feels good with that. While one group is made, Kenny decided to go behind their back and rat the new-formed alliance to Edgar and Colleen. Edgar feels like they need to make a move against them. ---- The individual challenge is a talent contest. Three judges have been asked to judge. The judges are three former players. Franklin from Australia, Greece & Generations, Fay from Vanuatu and Amy from Canary Islands & Blood vs. Water. Everyone asks how Amy is doing and she says that she's been doing great. She sings a song she made for her mother and then let the others show their talent. After a tough show, Colleen's ballet dance on The Nutcracker won, earning her individual immunity. ---- Edgar decides to make a move against the group. He takes Carl and Matthew to their original alliance. Bethany then joins and says that she's still hangover. The guys plus Colleen and Bethany talk about voting out Abbey. But, for some reason Bethany doesn't agree. She is the only original Brains tribe member and suddenly she feels scared. Unexpectedly, Bethany walks over to Abbey and warns her that a big group of people is voting for her. Xing Li, who is sitting next to Bethany, signs that she's making up a story. Bethany asks Abbey who to vote for. Xing Li signs the name 'Matthew'. Until Bethany says Kenny told their group about Abbey's alliance, Xing Li moves quickly to Bethany and feels annoyed. Bethany promises them that she is not lying and she is ready to make a move against her group. Both alliances talk a lot, with Bethany talking in both. ---- Tribal Council: At tribal council, it looks kinda hectic. A lot of people talk about groups and alliances but nobody shows real honesty in their answers. When Jeff asks Abbey if she thinks an idol will be played tonight, she says she won't be surprised if it does. She looks at Bethany. Everyone votes, no one plays the idol. The votes are then being read. . . . First vote . . . . Abbey . . . . Abbey . . . . Abbey . . . . Kenny . . . . Kenny . . . . Kenny 3 votes Abbey, 3 votes Kenny . . . . . . . . Kenny . . . . Kenny . . . . . . . . Abbey . . . . . . . . Abbey 5 votes Abbey, 5 votes Kenny . . . . . . . . . . . . Kenny 6 votes Kenny, 5 votes Abbey, 1 vote left... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 7th person voted out of Survivor: Mayotte... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kenny (7-5) Kenny looks shocked, asking if he made the jury but Edgar shakes his head disappointingly. He puts his torch in the holder and gets it snuffed. Matthew asks who flipped and Bethany blushes while smiling sneakily. Heather, Abbey and Xing Li smile at each other. However, only two of them smile because of the same reason...